Cœurs vides
by Izabel65
Summary: Lorsqu'un événement tragique vous frappe chacun réagit à sa façon, mais lorsqu'on se sent responsable de cette tragédie c'est encore pire et Castle ne le sait que trop bien... son esprit torturé pourra-t-il trouver la paix?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, voici la première partie d'un two-shot.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit com, c'est notre seul rétribution et ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

CŒURS VIDES : partie 1

Castle se redresse brusquement dans son lit, la respiration haletante le cœur battant la chamade, réveillé en sursaut pour la même raison : SON cauchemar, celui qu'il fait toutes les nuits depuis maintenant quatre mois. Il porte ses deux mains tremblantes à son visage et essuie machinalement les larmes qui ont coulé pendant son sommeil. Il soupire et se laisse retomber sur son oreiller, il est épuisé.

Il regarde le rai de lumière qui tape sur le haut de la porte donnant sur son bureau, il doit faire jour depuis longtemps. Il tend le bras et à tâtons attrape sa montre, 13h17, encore la moitié de la journée de foutue. Cela ne le dérange pas, au contraire pourquoi s'en soucierait-il ? Il n'a tristement plus à rien à faire de ses journées. Il va pour la reposer mais loupe la table de nuit et elle tombe avec un bruit sourd sur le sol.

Encore un soupir, il est temps qu'il se lève, heureusement sa mère ne doit pas être là et il n'aura pas à supporter ses vaines tentatives pour le réconforter, ni à lire la peine et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il s'en veut tellement de lui faire subir tout ça, ce n'est pas juste pour elle, sa mère n'a pas souffrir à cause de lui. D'un geste las il rabat la couette sur le côté, ce mouvement lui fait tourner légèrement la tête et son regard se pose sur la place vide et froide depuis des mois. Sa gorge se serre aussitôt, ses yeux deviennent humides.

Il ne peut pas rester dans ce lit, il se redresse vivement et balance ses jambes sur le côté, ses gestes sont si brusques qu'un de ses pied percute la bouteille de bourbon qui traîne près du lit la renversant. Celle-ci roule et va se briser contre un des pieds de la table de nuit. Le peu de liquide ambré s'y trouvant se répand sur le plancher et sa montre.

- Eh merde ! Maugrée-t-il en se levant.

Il ne s'en préoccupe plus et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il prend une douche rapide terminant par un jet d'eau froide dans l'espoir que cela lui donne un semblant d'énergie. Une serviette serrée autour de la taille il se tient devant le lavabo les deux mains en appuis sur le bord, il regarde son reflet dans le miroir. Lui-même a du mal à se reconnaître, ses cheveux n'ont pas vu les lames d'une paire de ciseaux depuis plus de quatre mois, il a de plus en plus de cheveux blancs surtout au niveau des tempes. Ses yeux saphirs sont devenus gris et ternes, son regard reste inexpressif sauf au moment où le remord qui le ronge est trop grand, alors on peut y voir toute sa peine et sa détresse.

Il passe sa main sur ses joues émaciées recouvertes d'une barbe naissante, même le simple geste quotidien de se raser le décourage. Lorsqu'elle arrive au bas de son visage il s'arrête et fixe les cicatrices visibles sur le côté droit. Son regard se porte ensuite sur son épaule et descend sur son avant bras, eux aussi portent le souvenir hideux de ce jour maudit. Lors de son séjour à l'hôpital un médecin lui avait assuré qu'avec une bonne chirurgie reconstructrice, les marques sur son visage deviendraient presque invisibles, il avait refusé d'en entendre parler.

Une fois rasé, Castle ouvre l'armoire à pharmacie et y prend l'un des flacons orange qui s'y trouve. Il ouvre la boîte et verse les comprimés dans sa main, il s'apprête à remettre ceux qui sont tombés en trop dans celle-ci mais interrompt son geste. Il n'arrive pas à décrocher ses yeux des petits ronds blancs, il les ferme et resserre son poing. Il se dit qu'il suffirait de peu de chose pour que tout se termine : ses cauchemars, ses nuits d'insomnies où il s'assomme à coup de somnifères ou, comme la veille avec du bourbon.

D'autant plus simple qu'il a à portée de main tout ce qu'il faut, son médecin lui ayant donné le nécessaire pour soigner sa dépression. Il émet un rire nerveux et amer, comme si des médicaments pouvaient apaiser le mal qui le consume de l'intérieur un peu plus chaque jour et particulièrement aujourd'hui : la culpabilité.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblent durer des heures, il replace les comprimés de trop dans le flacon et n'avale que les deux prescrits. Il doit tenir la promesse qu'il s'est fait : vivre. Oh, pas dans le but d'essayer d'avancer et de reconstruire sa vie, non, mais pour se punir en étant obligé de supporter sa faute. C'est le prix à payer pour ne pas avoir été à la hauteur ce jour-là, pour ne pas avoir été capable de protéger cette magnifique personne chère à son cœur et qu'il chérissait et admirait comme le plus précieux des trésors. Mais en s'en allant, elle avait emmené avec elle une grande partie de lui et depuis cette pompe rouge à l'intérieur de sa poitrine ne sert qu'à le maintenir en vie, incapable de ressentir autre chose que de la culpabilité.

Il retourne dans sa chambre, il s'habille sans vraiment porter attention à ce qu'il choisit, aujourd'hui c'est pantalon noir et chemise anthracite à fine rayures blanches. Il serre sa ceinture au maximum, il a perdu plus de quinze kilos et tous ses vêtements sont trop grands, sa mère a renoncé à lui suggérer d'en acheter de nouveaux, à quoi bon ? Il ne sort plus de chez lui depuis longtemps sauf une fois par semaine, le dimanche à 14h00 précises il quitte le loft et se rend sur sa tombe. Quant à ses amis, il n'en a plus, la solitude est aussi le prix à payer.

Après le départ de Kate, Lanie, Javier et Kevin sont restés auprès de lui, mais avec le temps leurs rencontres se sont espacées, remplacées par des appels téléphoniques qui ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Les silences gênés devenant de plus en plus fréquents. Castle ne leur en veut pas, il n'a pas fait grand-chose pour les retenir non plus. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde comment aider, soutenir un ami qui refuse toutes marques de soutien. Si son souvenir est bon, c'est Ryan qui lui a téléphoné en dernier, il y a maintenant cinq semaines de cela. Il ramasse sa montre, en faisant attention à ne pas se couper avec les morceaux de verre et l'essuie avec la serviette de bain, heureusement elle est étanche.

Tout en la passant à son poignet il va dans la cuisine et se fait couler un café. La première gorgée est amère et son estomac se révulse, rien d'étonnant, il n'a rien mangé depuis…il ne sait même plus peut-être un jour ou bien deux. Il pose sa tasse et ouvre le frigo, il sort des œufs et du bacon, quelques minutes plus tard, il s'installe au comptoir devant son assiette, rien que l'odeur lui retourne l'estomac. Mais il se force, avale une bouchée, puis deux et a juste le temps de se précipiter vers la poubelle pour rendre le peu qu'il a ingurgité. Il se rince la bouche avec de l'eau, attrape sa tasse de café et se rend dans son bureau.

Il allume son ordinateur et ouvre sa boîte mail, il a seulement cinq messages, trois de Gina et deux de Paula, il ne se donne même pas la peine de les lire et les supprime directement. Quand finiront-elles par comprendre qu'il n'écrira plus ? Jamais, apparemment. Il s'avachit dans son fauteuil et boit son café en fixant son fond d'écran. Lentement il amène le curseur sur l'icône nommée « photos », il clique et lance le diaporama, dès la deuxième image les larmes ruissellent sur ses joues. Lorsqu'il est terminé, Rick éteint son PC, boit le restant de son café, il est froid, il grimace. Il regarde l'heure, 14h35, il est temps d'y aller. Il passe dans sa chambre, prend son veston en daim et sort, mais avant de partir il a quelque chose de spécial à prendre dans son « sanctuaire ».

Il monte à l'étage et s'arrête devant une porte munie d'un verrou. Il saisit la chaîne qu'il porte autour du cou et où une clef est accrochée. Il déverrouille le cadenas et entre dans la pièce, l'émotion est toujours aussi forte, il commence à trembler et atteint le fauteuil juste avant que ses jambes ne flanchent. Sur sa droite une commode sur laquelle il attrape un petit écrin qu'il glisse dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Puis il prend le cadre qui s'y trouve, il est avec elle, elle sourit heureuse tout comme lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient se douter que ce serait leur dernière photo, le drame avait eu lieu quelques minutes après qu'il ait tendu son téléphone à un promeneur et lui ait demandé de bien vouloir les photographier, ce que l'homme avait fait avec plaisir.

- Je t'aime tant mon ange, tu ne peux imaginer à quel point tu me manques.

Les larmes recommencent à couler alors qu'il se remémore ce jour : le samedi 6 avril 2016 à 17h10, même l'heure est gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire.

_« C'étaient les premiers jours du printemps et le soleil avait décidé de faire une apparition remarquée. Il faisait donc relativement chaud, et ils avaient prévu de faire un petit tour à Central Park, leurs pas les avaient conduits jusqu'au zoo qu'ils avaient visité, main dans la main. Puis il avait vu le vendeur de barbe à papa, il s'était arrêté pour en acheter deux, elle l'avait_ _ remercié avec un large sourire et un baiser, ce qui l'avait fait rire. _

_Ils marchaient dans une allée, au milieu des arbres, elle était devant, lui disant d'aller plus vite quand leurs vies basculèrent à jamais. Castle entendit des hurlements d'avertissement et tourna aussitôt la tête pour voir d'où ils provenaient et ce qui les avait déclenché, il l'avait seulement quitté des yeux trois petites secondes et lorsqu'il se retourna se fut pour voir le Rottweiler se jeter à sa gorge et l'entendre pousser un cri de frayeur. _

_Il ne réfléchit pas un seul instant et se précipita sur le chien qui l'attaqua aussitôt, le mordant d'abord à l'épaule puis visant sa gorge, c'est là que Rick avait esquivé et que l'animal l'avait mordu au visage. Avec l'énergie du désespoir il avait réussi à parer une nouvelle attaque en mettant son bras en protection. Deux policiers à cheval qui patrouillaient tout près arrivèrent très vite, alors que l'un d'eux allait porter secours à la première victime, le second s'approchait suffisamment près pour viser le chien et l'abattre sans risquer de tuer l'homme qui commençait à s'épuiser. _

_Juste avant de perdre connaissance Rick avait vu la gorge déchiquetée de son amour, la mare de sang et l'air navré du policier et il avait compris qu'elle était morte. _

_Une enquête avait été menée, le propriétaire du chien fut retrouvé et condamné pour homicide involontaire et maltraitance sur animaux. La police avait découvert qu'il avait d'autres chiens qu'il entraînait spécialement pour des combats. Le rottweiler qui les avait attaqué s'était échappé de chez lui en début de journée »_

Castle repose le cadre et quitte le loft, il est surpris en arrivant en bas de son immeuble de voir autant de monde, avant de réaliser que l'on est un jeudi et non un dimanche. Il hèle un taxi, lui donne l'adresse et se carre dans la banquette, regardant défiler sans les voir les rues de New-York. C'est la voix du chauffeur qui le sort de ses pensées, ce dernier lui demande s'il doit l'attendre, Rick lui répond que ce n'est pas nécessaire, le paie et descend du taxi. Machinalement il lève les yeux au ciel, au loin de lourds nuages noirs s'approchent, un orage ne va pas tarder à éclater.

Rick, le dos voûté, la tête basse, emprunte d'un pas lourd l'allée qui conduit à la tombe. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approche sa marche se fait plus lente. Il sait qu'il va revenir anéanti, qu'à chaque fois c'est pour lui un calvaire à jamais renouvelé. Il est arrivé devant la pierre de marbre blanc, il voit tout de suite le bouquet de roses blanches, elle non plus ne l'oublie pas, comment le pourrait-elle ? Il ne l'a jamais croisée car elle vient toujours avant lui.

Il passe sa main doucement sur le haut de la stèle puis prenant le petit écrin il se met à genoux tout en lui parlant.

- Tiens, tu vois je n'ai pas oublié, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Il a des trémolos dans la voix, je sais que tu avais repéré ce petit médaillon dans cette vitrine. Mais tu avais juste fait remarquer qu'il était très joli sans le demander ouvertement.

Il s'arrête un instant, ses sanglots prennent le dessus, d'une main tremblante il pose l'écrin devant la pierre.

- Bon… bon anniversaire mon cœur….je t'aime. Pardonne-moi.

Il essaie de se relever en prenant appui sur la stèle mais ses forces l'abandonnent et il retombe à genoux et craque totalement. Replié sur lui-même le visage dans ses mains, les épaules secouées par ses sanglots il ne fait pas attention à la personne qui s'avance vers lui, elle aussi en pleurs. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Rick.

Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre toutes, il se redresse et tourne la tête vers la femme qui se tient près de lui.

- Kate ? Demande-t-il incrédule, comme s'il n'arrivait pas admettre ce qu'il voit.


	2. Partie 2

**Et voici la suite, vous allez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et qui est morte. Et l'histoire n'est pas finie, il y a un petit épilogue à venir.**

** Fifouil: Je n'ai absolument rien contre les chiens, mais plutôt contre ceux qui en font des monstres. Si mon choix s'est porté sur un Rottweiler c'est pour "marquer" les esprits car se sont des chiens assez impressionnants.**

** guest: Non ce n'est pas une hallucination, ni un rêve (enfin là plutôt un cauchemar) et il n'est pas dans le coma. **

**Gardez vos Kleenex à portée de mains!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Partie 2**

_**La veille chez Jim Beckett :**_

Kate, appuyée contre l'un des accoudoirs du canapé, les jambes repliées, feuillette leur album photo. Elle pleure, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre ce livre dédié à leur bonheur perdu. Machinalement ses doigts caressent chacune des images, elle tourne la page et son cœur se serre en voyant le visage rayonnant de Rick, son regard pétillant de joie et de fierté, tout comme le sien. Ils sont face à face et se tiennent par la taille, leurs visages tournés vers le photographe.

C'était le jour de leur mariage, tout le monde les avait trouvés magnifiques, elle dans sa robe de satin gris perle, lui dans son costume assorti. Sur la photo suivante son ange était là, dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, elle aussi heureuse et arborant un magnifique sourire. Rick avait fait en sorte qu'il soit célébré dans la plus stricte intimité, juste la famille et les amis proches. Ils avaient sélectionné les photos qui paraîtraient dans la presse pour l'annonce officielle.

Elle dessine le contour du visage de l'homme qu'elle n'a pas cessé d'aimer avec son index.

- Pourquoi Rick ? Pourquoi cela nous est-il arrivé ? …. Quoi que tu en penses, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer.

Elle referme l'album et le plaque contre sa poitrine, le serrant dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses sanglots redoublent d'intensité, elle ne sait pas si elle va encore avoir la force de tenir. Contrairement à Rick, elle n'est pas seule, elle a du monde autour d'elle qui la soutient et l'aide à avancer même si, dans sa situation actuelle cela est encore plus dur.

Elle ferme les yeux et les événements de ces 123 derniers jours lui reviennent par bribes. Elle repense à certains d'entre eux avec un pincement au cœur, et se pose encore et toujours la même question : « pouvais-je faire autrement ? ».

_« Lorsqu'elle avait appris le drame, elle avait été dévastée et sans le soutien de Lanie, elle n'aurait pu y faire face. Mais elle avait aussi compris que le pire allait arriver quand son mari se réveillerait, le médecin lui avait expliqué qu'il avait dû prendre des mesures draconiennes quand il était revenu à lui aux urgences. Malgré son état, il avait frappé le personnel soignant, hurlant qu'ils ne le toucheraient pas avant qu'il ait vu sa petite fille. Ils l'avaient maîtrisé de force et endormi pour son propre bien, avant de le soigner._

_Et elle avait eu raison, ce jour-là elle venait de perdre deux êtres chers, l'un physiquement l'autre __t, __mentalement. Elle s'était rappelé l'enlèvement d'Alexis, la panique de Rick quand il avait vu le sang dans le van, et son désespoir quand il n'avait pas vu sa fille être libérée lors de l'échange. Elle avait su dès cet instant que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de tragique, elle le perdrait. _

_Et c'est exactement ce qui était arrivé, peu à peu il s'était éloigné. Pourtant elle s'était battu pour sauver leur couple, elle ne voulait pas que ces quatre années de vie commune s'arrêtent brusquement. Lasse de cette situation elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle quittait l'appartement quelque temps, qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se battre pour deux. Il n'avait rien dit, avait hoché la tête et était parti s'enfermer dans son bureau la laissant seule au milieu du salon. _

_Elle l'avait alors entendu éclater en sanglots, elle avait failli se précipiter auprès de lui mais s'était retenue, en pensant bêtement que s'il agissait comme cela à son départ peut-être que son absence prolongée le ferait enfin réagir. Elle avait tort. _

_Elle aussi avait besoin de se reconstruire, elle avait d'abord débarqué le soir même chez Lanie sans même la prévenir, avec sa valise dans une main et l'album photos _(photo)_ dans l'autre. Elle n'avait plus pensé que maintenant elle était en couple avec Javier, elle avait prononcé de vagues mots d'excuse et avait voulu partir mais ils l'avaient retenu. Deux jours plus tard elle s'installait chez son père. _

_Les jours et les semaines passèrent, elle s'était réfugiée dans le boulot, avait de sa propre initiative contacté le Dr Burke. Ce qui s'avéra plus que nécessaire lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle trois semaines plus tard. Son gynécologue venait de lui apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, que le fait de ne pas avoir ses _menstruations_, n'était pas dû au stress comme ils l'avaient tous deux pensé. Avant le drame, Rick et elle avaient parlé d'agrandir la famille et ils étaient passés de la théorie à la pratique d'une façon assidue. Il aurait été tellement heureux de savoir qu'il allait être de nouveau papa… en temps normal »._

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle sursaute quand son père vient prendre place à ses côtés. Jim la prend par les épaules et l'amène contre lui, lui déposant un baiser sur le front avant qu'elle ne vienne blottir sa tête dans son cou.

- Oh papa !...c'est trop dur, je n'y arriverai pas.

- Ça va aller ma Katie, nous seront là pour toi et le bébé, mais…

- Je devrai le dire à Rick… je sais, mais…

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Toujours ! S'exclame-t-elle en se détachant de son père. Mais pourquoi tout le monde me pose la même question ?

- Com…

- Toi, le Dr Burke, Lanie, Martha…bien sûr que je l'aime.

- Et je suppose qu'ils t'ont aussi demandé si tu lui en voulais ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Son visage s'assombrit, mais lui croit le contraire… si tu avais vu son regard quand je lui ai dit que je partais…pas de déception mais une profonde tristesse et de la compréhension… comment peut-il croire que je le rends responsable de la mort de notre fille ?

- Il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir pu la protéger et…

- Mais c'est en train de le détruire !

Ses sanglots redoublent et elle se blottit à nouveau dans les bras réconfortants de son père. Jim, lui caresse le dos tout en la berçant, lui aussi pleure maintenant. Il avait tenté de raisonner Richard, en vain, son gendre avait fui son regard durant toute leur conversation, plutôt son monologue. La seule chose qu'il lui avait dite était qu'un jour il espérait obtenir son pardon…il n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'il lui avait dit ou plus exactement n'avait pas voulu écouter.

Kate est plus calme, sans quitter les bras de son père, elle poursuit.

- J'ai déjeuné avec Martha et Alexis aujourd'hui.

- Comment vont-elles ?

- Aussi bien que possible, Martha est fatiguée, heureusement qu'elle est revenue s'installer au loft pour veiller sur lui, mais même elle commence à perdre espoir. Il s'enfonce de plus en plus, il ne se lève jamais avant midi, passe ses journées à regarder les vidéos que l'on a faites ou il reste enfermé des heures dans la chambre de notre fille. Il n'y a qu'avec Alexis qu'il a à peu près une attitude normale, mais même pour elle ça devient difficile à supporter. Elle a vraiment peur pour lui. Elle m'a montré un bleu qu'elle a sur le bras, c'est Rick qui le lui a fait…

- Comment ? S'écrie Jim surpris, ayant du mal à imaginer Castle faire du mal à sa fille.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ça s'est passé samedi. Elle a réussi à le faire sortir de chez lui, ils traversaient une aire de jeu, lorsqu'une personne est passée avec un chien, tenu en laisse. Ce dernier s'est avancé pour renifler Alexis, aussitôt son père l'a saisi par le bras et l'a écarté. Elle m'a dit qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il lui faisait mal, il était tétanisé, elle a réussi à le faire asseoir le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Ensuite il l'a prise par la main en lui disant qu'ils devaient rentrer.

- C'est à ce point ?

- Oui, mais le plus grave c'est qu'elles ne m'ont pas caché qu'il faudrait sérieusement penser à le faire interner…et comme je suis sa femme.

- Tu es la seule à pouvoir faire la demande, termine son père dans un murmure.

- Oui…mais je ne veux pas en arriver là papa, si je fais ça il ne s'en remettra pas. Ça ne fera que le conforter dans son sentiment de culpabilité… je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Au contraire Katie, je suis sûr que tu sais exactement quoi faire, dit-il en relevant la tête de sa fille vers lui. Ne perds pas espoir, nous serons à tes côtés pour t'épauler. Si ces derniers mois ont été un calvaire aussi bien pour lui que pour toi, demain sera encore pire, alors si tu dois agir, fais le très vite. Il vit une petite lueur de détermination dans les yeux de sa fille, allez, va dormir maintenant, il se fait tard et tu as besoin de te reposer.

- D'accord…merci.

Après la discussion qu'elle a eue avec son père, Kate se lève ce jeudi matin plus déterminée que jamais. Elle passe la matinée à se préparer psychologiquement, elle sait que ça va être dur à supporter, il va lui falloir être forte pour deux. A midi elle appelle Martha qui lui dit que Rick dort encore, elle lui expose ce qu'elle veut faire, aussitôt l'actrice lui propose de l'accompagner mais Kate refuse lui disant qu'elle doit faire ça seule.

Elle sait que Rick ne sera pas au cimetière avant 14h30, alors elle arrive une demi-heure plus tôt, dépose le bouquet de roses blanches sur la tombe de leur trésor, se recueille un moment, laissant couler ses larmes. Elle lit le nom gravé sur la stèle de marbre.

_« Sheila Amanda Castle_

_11 août 2013 – 9 avril 2016_

_À jamais dans nos mémoires » _

- Tu me manques mon ange, ton absence laissera toujours un grand vide dans mon cœur.

Instinctivement elle pose sa main sur son ventre où une nouvelle vie est en train de croître. Et c'est plus déterminée que jamais à sauver Rick et leur couple, qu'elle va prendre place derrière un petit bosquet d'arbres à quelques mètres de la tombe. Avec patience elle attend, elle est prête à le faire le temps qu'il faudra. Il arrive enfin et lorsqu'elle le voit son cœur manque un battement.

Martha l'a bien prévenue qu'il dépérissait de jour en jour, mais elle n'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point. Alors qu'elle l'observe, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas se précipiter vers lui, car elle sait que ce moment est important pour lui, les larmes ruissellent de plus belle sur ses joues. On dirait un vieillard avec sa démarche incertaine, son dos voûté, sa coiffure négligée, le tout accentué par des vêtements trop larges pour lui. Et quand il est assez près pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage, elle ne peut s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise qu'elle étouffe en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Elle a du mal à reconnaître l'homme qu'elle aime et se reproche aussitôt d'être partie, de l'avoir laisser sombrer, seul. Mais comment aurait-elle pu l'aider puisqu'elle souffrait tout autant que lui et qu'ils étaient devenus comme des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Au moment où il glisse sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste, son cœur s'emballe et elle fait un pas en avant, elle a peur qu'il fasse un geste désespéré. Elle est rassurée quand elle voit le petit écrin, cependant elle sort de sa cachette et se dirige vers lui à pas lents, le moment est venu pour elle d'intervenir.

Lorsqu'il essaie de se lever et s'effondre, elle court vers lui, il ne l'a pas entendu, il parle à leur fille. Elle pose sa main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Rick.

Il se redresse et la fixe, surpris, il n'a pas entendu ses paroles, juste reconnu sa voix.

- Kate ?

Aussitôt il fuit son regard et baisse la tête, la voir pleurer lui est intolérable, surtout par sa faute. Il l'aime toujours autant qu'au premier jour, mais il sait qu'il l'a perdue pour toujours, elle doit tellement le haïr pour ne pas avoir su protéger Sheila. Lui-même ne peut se le pardonner, mais sa présence à ses côtés, spécialement aujourd'hui, attise dans son cœur vide et froid une petite braise et durant quelques secondes il veut croire en un hypothétique pardon.

Elle le voit relever la tête et pour la première fois depuis plus de quatre mois, il ose enfin river son regard au sien. Elle est effrayée par son état, c'est encore pire que ce qu'elle croyait, de Richard Castle, l'homme qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait, il ne restait rien, il a totalement disparu pour laisser place à un inconnu. C'est d'une voix mal assurée, éraillée qu'il prend la parole.

- Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?...je…il ne peut continuer.

- Pour quoi devrais-je te pardonner Rick ? Tu ne…

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une nouvelle fois, Rick se replie sur lui-même éclatant en sanglots. Kate comprend immédiatement que ses mots étaient mal choisis et qu'il vient de se méprendre sur leur sens, ne la laissant pas terminer. Aussitôt elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et le force à lever la tête, il essaie de se dégager mais il est tellement faible qu'elle n'a aucun mal à s'imposer.

- Lâche-moi ! Hurle-t-il.

- Non ! Tu te tais, et tu me laisses parler ! S'exclame-t-elle à son tour, la colère prenant le dessus. Je n'ai pas à te pardonner car tu n'as rien fait de mal Rick ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu comprends ça ! Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de notre fille ! C'est le type qui a dressé ce chien au combat le fautif !

Elle s'arrête pour laisser le temps à ses paroles de faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de Castle. Au-dessus d'eux le ciel s'est assombri, des grondements lointains roulent comme des battements de tambour une goutte, deux, puis plusieurs viennent s'écraser près d'eux. Mais ils sont dans leur monde et ne se rendent même pas compte qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils ont un de leurs échanges silencieux. Cependant Rick a du mal à croire ce qu'il vient d'entendre, lui a-t-elle vraiment dit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas ?

- Mais si je n'avais pas tourné la tête, tente-t-il d'expliquer d'une voix à peine audible.

- Ça n'aurait rien changé Rick, je t'assure, lui répond Kate d'une voix douce. J'ai lu les rapports des témoins, j'ai même parlé à plusieurs d'entre eux, lorsqu'ils ont crié le chien avait déjà bondi sur notre bébé. Sa voix s'étrangle, les larmes coulent.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire si…

- Ne dis pas ça, tous les témoins ont dit que tu avais fait preuve d'un courage admirable en t'interposant entre Sheila et le chien. Sans l'intervention des deux policiers il t'aurait certainement tué aussi, ainsi que d'autres innocents.

L'émotion est trop forte, elle ne peut continuer, mais elle prend Rick dans ses bras, il se laisse faire et après un petit moment de flottement il l'entoure également des ses bras. Un éclair zèbre le ciel suivi immédiatement d'un coup de tonnerre, l'orage vient d'éclater, la pluie redouble d'intensité et pourtant ils ne bougent pas, profitant du sentiment d'apaisement que tous les deux éprouvent dans les bras de l'autre.

C'est Kate qui réagit la première, elle murmure un « viens, rentrons » à Rick et l'aide à se relever. Il est si faible qu'elle prend son bras et le passe autour de ses épaules pour qu'il s'appuie sur elle. Ils ont à peine fait quelques pas que Rick s'écroule, elle ne peut que le retenir pour amortir sa chute. Il lui dit qu'il a la tête qui tourne et quand il la voit sortir son téléphone il la supplie de ne pas appeler les secours, lui assure que ce n'est rien. Que c'est dû à la fatigue causée par son manque de sommeil.

Kate obtempère mais elle voit bien qu'il y a autre chose, il est devenu très pâle et semble être dans un état second. Elle l'aide à se relever et doucement le conduit jusqu'à sa voiture, elle l'installe sur le siège passager, mais avant de monter à son tour elle appelle son amie.

- Kate ? ça va ? S'inquiète aussitôt la légiste.

- Oui et non. Lanie j'ai besoin de toi, tu peux venir chez mon père tout de suite ?

- Kate, ne me ment pas, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est pour Rick, viens, tu comprendras, nous sommes au cimetière, nous rentrons. Tu peux nous rejoindre ? Insiste-t-elle.

- J'arrive, répond la jeune femme qui a senti l'urgence dans la voix de Kate.

- Merci, à toute de suite.

Elle prend place derrière le volant et jette un œil inquiet à son mari. Il est blanc comme un linge, on dirait un cadavre, à cette pensée elle frissonne. Il a les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre le montant de la portière. Il ne réagit même pas quand elle se penche sur lui pour attraper la ceinture de sécurité et l'attacher. Elle fixe la sienne et démarre, tout en conduisant et en faisant très attention, elle appelle son père pour lui dire qu'elle arrive avec Rick et qu'elle va avoir besoin d'aide pour le conduire à l'intérieur.

Jim, qui guette l'arrivée de sa fille, sort immédiatement quand il aperçoit sa voiture au coin de la rue. Lui aussi a un choc en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouve Rick. Mais il ne dit rien, avec sa fille ils le soutiennent et l'amènent directement dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de Kate. Castle se laisse faire tel une poupée de chiffon, il fait ce qu'on lui demande sans se poser de questions, d'ailleurs il ne sait même pas où il est.

Kate et son père ne perdent pas de temps, surtout que Rick commence à trembler, elle s'inquiète. Non sans mal, ils lui font prendre une douche bien chaude. Ils l'assoient sur un tabouret et pendant que Kate l'essuie son père s'absente quelques minutes, il revient et tend des vêtements à sa fille.

- Tiens, c'est un de mes bas de pyjama et un tee-shirt.

- Merci.

- Mon Dieu Katie, c'est pire que ce que l'on pensait, tu devrais l'amener à l'hôpital.

- Non, je lui ai promis de ne pas le faire, mais Lanie ne devrait plus tarder, je l'ai appelée.

- Bien, allez, mettons-le au lit et tu vas prendre aussi une douche bien chaude pendant que je vais préparer du café et attendre Lanie.

- D'accord, tu peux aussi appeler Martha pour la rassurer s'il te plait ?

Lorsque Kate sort de la salle de bain en peignoir, Lanie est déjà auprès de Rick, l'examinant. Elle est en train de lui prendre sa tension et elle pousse un cri étouffé en voyant le résultat, ce qui fait monter d'un cran l'angoisse de Kate.

- Lanie ?

- Kate, elle se lève et prend son amie dans ses bras, comment ça va toi ?

- Ça va, et Rick… c'est grave ?

- Je ne te cache pas qu'il serait beaucoup mieux dans un hôpital, elle lève la main pour faire taire Kate, mais tant que son état n'empire pas il peut rester ici. Sa tension n'est qu'à 6.4, c'est un miracle qu'il ait pu se rendre au cimetière sans faire de malaise, ni en faire un plus tôt. J'ai fait un prélèvement sanguin que je vais moi-même analyser, au vu de sa perte de poids conséquente, il a certainement très peu mangé et mal. Il doit avoir de sérieuses carences.

- Tu peux le soigner ?

- Bien sûr, physiquement du moins. Est-ce que tu sais s'il prend des médicaments ?

- Non, mais Martha doit le savoir.

- Bien, je vais l'appeler et toi tu t'habilles et tu viens me rejoindre dans la cuisine, la voyant jeter un regard sur Rick. Pas de panique, il ne va pas s'envoler, il dort.

Une heure plus tard, Lanie part en disant qu'elle va repasser plus tard dans la soirée. Quant à Jim, il sort aussi pour acheter tous les aliments qu'il faut pour le « régime » que la légiste a préparé pour Castle. Une fois seule, Kate retourne dans la chambre, elle s'installe dans le lit près de Rick avec un livre, mais elle le pose à côté d'elle sans l'ouvrir. Elle s'allonge sur le flanc, une main sur son ventre l'autre sur le torse de son mari. Elle laisse couler ses larmes mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas la tristesse qui prime, mais l'espoir.


	3. Épilogue

**Merci pour vos coms.**

**Voici la suite et fin de cette histoire. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Partie 3, épilogue **

Castle ne se réveille que le lendemain en milieu de matinée, en ouvrant les yeux il est désorienté ne reconnaissant pas les lieux, où diable peut-il bien être ? Alors il se souvient, Kate et lui sur la tombe de leur fille, elle lui criant dessus, eux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis plus rien, le trou noir. Il essaie de se lever mais, pris de vertige, il doit se rallonger. Subitement, il cherche frénétiquement la chaîne qu'il porte autour du cou avec sa précieuse petite clé, elle est toujours là.

L'emprisonnant dans son poing, il se met de côté et une odeur de cerise vient flotter jusqu'à lui. Il tend son bras, attrape l'oreiller de Kate et le serre contre lui y plongeant son visage. Cette effluve le réconforte et, où qu'il soit, il se sait en sécurité. Il est tellement épuisé qu'il s'endort rapidement.

Deux heures plus tard Kate entre doucement dans la chambre, en le voyant serrer l'oreiller contre lui, elle sourit légèrement. Elle pose le plateau qu'elle tient sur la commode et va s'asseoir près de lui et lui caresse la joue du dos de la main puis passe sa main dans ses cheveux. C'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle persiste dans ses tentatives pour le réveiller, elle craint un peu sa réaction, elle n'est pas certaine qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Il émerge enfin.

- Bonjour toi.

- …

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Fatigué, où ?

- Chez mon père. Elle voit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Eh, ça va aller maintenant, je suis là.

- Pardon Kate… je t'ai fais tant de mal. Je…

- Écoute-moi, elle essuie la larme qui coule avec son pouce, je te promets que l'on va en parler, mais pas tout de suite, elle se lève. Pour l'instant tu vas d'abord manger.

- J'ai pas faim.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, ordre du docteur.

- Tu as appelé un médecin ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

- Hier, tu as fait un malaise, j'ai appelé Lanie.

- Lanie ?

- Tu sais… elle a son diplôme de médecine.

Il se referme aussitôt mais la laisse l'aider à s'asseoir dans le lit et elle pose le plateau devant lui. Il regarde l'assiette l'air dégoûté, deux petits tas de légumes en purée et un peu de viande hachée. À côté du plat, un verre de jus d'orange et un petit gobelet avec des comprimés. Il se saisit de sa fourchette en soupirant, il sent le regard de sa femme rivé sur lui. Il ne mange pas tout mais c'est un début, il avale les médicaments et boit sagement son jus d'orange. Kate débarrasse le plateau et revient s'asseoir près de lui, elle prend ses mains dans les siennes.

- Tu m'as manqué Kate.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit hier ? Il hoche la tête. J'étais sincère, je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai prononcés, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Mais je, commence-t-il.

- Non attends, écoute-moi, je sais que tu te sens responsable et que quoi que je dise ce sentiment de culpabilité qui te ronge ne partira d'un coup de baguette magique. Il n'y a qu'à te regarder pour voir à quel point c'est le cas. Il va falloir du temps, beaucoup de temps pour que ce dernier s'atténue. Mais d'abord nous allons nous occuper de ta santé, ensemble. Je serais là, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Je ne te forcerai pas à parler de Sheila, mais si tu en éprouves le besoin, je serai là pour t'écouter ou n'importe qu'elle autre personne qui tient à toi. Nous sommes d'accord ?

- Oui…mais je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable.

- Je comprends. Rick je ne veux te forcer à rien mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il te faudra l'aide…

- D'un spécialiste… je te promets d'y réfléchir. Mais pas tout de suite.

- Bien. Rick il y a aussi autre chose que je voudrais te dire.

Peut-être à cause du ton de sa voix, aussitôt elle voit l'angoisse naître dans le regard de Castle. Elle hésite maintenant, est-ce le bon moment de lui annoncer qu'il va être père ? Pour l'instant il ne s'est aperçu de rien, mais il faut bien avouer qu'entre son état et le fait qu'elle porte sciemment un haut large pour justement cacher son ventre qui commence à prendre une forme bien arrondi, cela n'a rien de surprenant.

- Kate ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu… tu te souviens du projet que nous avions avant la…le décès de notre fille ?

- Oui…nous voulions un autre enfant. Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens, il sait que ses paroles vont lui faire mal. Je ne suis plus certain d'en vouloir, du moins pas tout de suite. J'aurais l'impression d'abandonner Sheila, il avait raison il la voit fondre en larmes. Non Kate, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, je pense juste qu'il est trop tôt pour en parler maintenant.

- Je suis déjà enceinte Rick, lâche-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Castle est trop choqué pour répondre quoi que ce soit et Kate trop épuisée nerveusement pour continuer la discussion. Elle se lève, dépose un rapide baiser sur la joue de Rick, et quitte la pièce.

Les trois jours suivant leurs échanges sont laconiques, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Cependant, il n'y a pas d'animosité entre eux et Castle se conforme aux prescriptions de Lanie sous la vigilance de Kate. Il a même accepté les nouveaux vêtements à sa taille que sa mère et elle lui ont achetés. Il s'est tout de même étonné de voir Kate présente tous les jours, c'est Jim qui lui apprend qu'elle est en congé.

Le lundi après-midi alors que Kate est assise sur le canapé en train de lire, il vient s'asseoir tout à côté d'elle. Il prend délicatement le livre et le pose sur la table basse, la jeune femme se tourne vers lui, prête à écouter ce qu'il veut lui dire.

- J'ai…je viens d'appeler le Dr Burke, il m'a donné le nom d'un de ses collègues, le Dr William Thaners. Je l'ai contacté, j'ai rendez-vous demain à 15h30, dit-il d'une traite.

Kate ne répond pas mais lui offre un de ses magnifiques sourires, elle est heureuse, il vient de faire un grand pas sur le chemin de la guérison, même si elle sait qu'il va être long et difficile. Elle a droit à l'esquisse d'un sourire de la part de Rick, fugace, timide, mais c'est mieux que rien. Alors elle fait ce qu'elle a envie de faire depuis plusieurs jours, elle se blottit contre lui, il ne la repousse pas et l'enlace. Ils restent comme ça quelques minutes puis, elle sent la main de Rick se poser avec hésitation sur son ventre.

- Ça fait combien de temps ?

- 16 semaines.

- Tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- Oui, tu veux savoir ?

- S'il te plait.

- Tu vas avoir un fils.

- Tu as choisi un prénom ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Christopher, j'aimerai bien qu'on l'appelle Christopher.

- Hum…ça me plait bien. Tu sais Rick, ce bébé n'est pas le signe d'un nouveau départ, mais celui de la continuité de notre vie commune depuis quatre ans.

- Je sais.

En fin de journée lorsque Jim arrive avec Martha, qu'il est allé chercher pour passer la soirée avec eux, se regardent en échangeant un sourire devant le tableau qui s'offre à eux : Rick allongé sur le canapé avec sa femme dans ses bras, dormant tous deux paisiblement.


End file.
